


Life Sentence by Astolat [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: Download, Bonding, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Life Sentence by Astolat read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: “Sit down,” the doctor said. He took blood, three vials filling up dark red. “Any medical conditions?”<br/>“No,” Dom said, and then his mouth kept going and said, “What if I want to volunteer for bonding?”<br/>The doctor peered at him over the glasses. “Do you want to volunteer for bonding?”<br/>It hung in the air. Dom felt it like a noose around his throat, squeezing. Twenty-five to life. “Yeah,” he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Sentence by Astolat [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Sentence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956503) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Title** : Life Sentence  
**Author** : astolat  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Fast and Furious Series  
**Character** : Brian/Dom  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : “Sit down,” the doctor said. He took blood, three vials filling up dark red. “Any medical conditions?”  
“No,” Dom said, and then his mouth kept going and said, “What if I want to volunteer for bonding?”  
The doctor peered at him over the glasses. “Do you want to volunteer for bonding?”  
It hung in the air. Dom felt it like a noose around his throat, squeezing. Twenty-five to life. “Yeah,” he said.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3956503)  
**Length** 01:58:22  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Life%20Sentence%20by%20Astolat.mp3.zip)


End file.
